Before The Goodbye A Niley One Shot
by FearlessLoveee
Summary: Miley and Nick are broken up and not healing. When a terrible storm hits, are they going to remember each other & finally be together again? Read & review to find out! NILEY one-shot


Author's note: I don't own any characters/songs/lyrics. This is fiction, even though we all wish it would happen! :) please review!

December 19, 2009

Nick's POV

I heard the loud thunder crack and saw rain pouring down. I sat on the edge of my bed and picked up my guitar and my laptop. I started strumming chords that automatically came to me in this time of sadness, jealousy, anger, and most of all heartbreak. It's been two years since my first and last love walked out of my life.

"Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over, please don't leave me alone"

As I wrote down those lyrics in my word document and sang them aloud, I looked over to the window to see raindrops sliding down the window. When I saw the raindrops, the picture of tears rolling down Miley's face on our last day together came flooding in brain. I realized this wasn't just any girl. If it was any girl, I would have stopped hurting awhile ago. I closed my eyes and smiled as I recalled all of her features. Her luscious, long, wavy, brown hair; her beautiful smile that makes me melt; her gorgeous blue, oceanic eyes I get lost in even when I'm just looking at her picture; and most of all, her laugh. The laugh that makes you feel as if nothing in the world mattered as long as she was happy and carefree.

"With every strike of lightening, comes a memory that lasts"

I looked back out my window and the light lit up and I saw a lightning bolt. I replayed our favorite time together in my head as soon as I saw the bolt.

FLASHBACK

Miley: Nicky, come catch me! (runs away)

Nick: Miles, come back here! (runs after her)

Miley: (laughs and runs faster)

Nick: (catches up to her and grabs her by the waist; turns her around) Gotcha.

Miley: (gets closer to him) Looks like it.

A lightning bolt flashing across the sky and thunder is heard. It starts pouring raining.

Miley: Oh my God! It's raining!

Nick: Yeah, I noticed (chuckles)

Miley: (giggles; walks away into the street; starts spinning in circles with her head back and her arms out enjoying the rain splashing down on her face) Nicky, come dance with me!

Nick: (rubs the back of his neck) Uh, I'm good (smiles)

Miley: (walks over to him and grabs his hand; pulls him into the street) Please?

Nick: But there's no music.

Miley: Then sing to me.

They started slow dancing in the pouring rain. Miley's head on Nick's shoulder and Nick holding her close, enjoying every moment together.

END OF FLASHBACK

My eyes started to water as I realized I needed her back in my life, for good.

Miley's POV

I woke up from my nap from the loud thunder. I hate thunder and rain and lightning. It makes me think back to 2007, the best and worst year of my life. I grabbed my guitar and notepad and began writing, hoping he was doing the same thing.

"I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me with no music playing"

The lyrics came to me in a heartbeat. I smiled as I remembered the wonderful memory. He was the sweetest man I ever met. I shed a tear as I thought back to when broke up. I regret it. I regret standing there in the rain, accepting his goodbye instead of fighting for him. I regret ever loving someone else. And most importantly, I regret thinking he still cared for me. Nick was the best thing that ever happened to me. Since he left, I was never 'Smiley Miley'. He brought out the best in me. Sometimes I wonder, if we were just normal teenagers, without the world watching, would I be lying in his arms right now?

"Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up, with your ringtone. I hesitate but answer it. You sound so alone. And I'm surprised to hear you say ..."

I quickly wiped my tears when I heard my phone ringing. I suddenly noticed what song it was. Our song. 'My Girl'. That only meant one thing, he was calling me. I pulled myself together and answered it.

Miley: Hello?

Nick: Hey, it's Nick.

Miley: Yeah, yeah, I know. What's up?

Nick: Nothing really. How about you?

Miley: Same, just playing my guitar, goofing off.

Nick: Yeah, me too.

Miley: Cool.

Nick: Miley, listen, I know we haven't talked in a while and it's been nothing but awkward for us lately but, I-I miss you.

Miley: (whispers; trying not to cry) I miss you too.

Nick: No, Miley, you don't understand. I remember when we kissed and I STILL feel it on my lips. I remember the time we danced in the rain with no music except me singing to you. But, I also regret a lot. I regret ever letting you stand out in the rain crying because I was too stubborn to be with you anymore. It was all my fault. I regret ever saying good-bye. And I'm sorry.

Miley: (crying; sniffles) That means a lot. And I'm sorry too. For ever letting you go.

Nick: So, can you forgive me?

Miley: Of course.

Nick: And Miley?

Miley: Yeah, Nick?

Nick: I love you.

Miley: I love you too. (smiles)

Nick: You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that again. (smiles)


End file.
